<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Form by Female_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704427">Half Form</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death'>Female_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Naga?, One Kid focus, Shapeshifting, does it count as kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents, half form, wiggleverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clem does not like being human shaped, but wants to become more comfortable with it. Maybe adding in a little more snake to his human form will help.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Clem figures out he could change into a half human, half snake form. A Naga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wiggleverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! I was at work and this idea popped into my head. I thought that I might as well write it and see what happens.</p>
<p>This is a Clem focused story. I thought it would have been Clem who would do this first. </p>
<p>This will once again take place in OlwenDylluan and Quilly timeline because I have fallen in love with the characters. It can be viewed as an off shot of what could happen. I hope you don't mind me using your characters again.  </p>
<p>Thank you to Kedreeva for starting this who thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clem sat curled at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the rooms. He had his head resting on his coils as he thought about what he wanted to do. The girls were at school and were not due home for another four hours. Junior and Datura were in the garage with Crowley working on the Bentley. They could be out there for hours. Aziraphale was in his study reading at the moment and would most likely stay there for another few hours. </p>
<p>Clem had been resting on one of the branches in the kitchen before thinking he need a change of scenery. His plan had been to climb the stair and maybe have a nap in the sun coming in through his window in his room. But he had paused at the stairs and had been thinking about how the others had an easy time climbing them because they were in human form so often.</p>
<p>With a little bit of focusing Clem changed into human form and sat with his knees to his chest just thinking. He did not see the point in wearing socks if he was not in this form to often. Wiggling his toes for a moment he lets out another sigh and looked back at the stairs. The others liked to be human shaped and enjoyed having legs. But Clem was never comfortable with it like they were. Crowley and Aziraphale had both told him he didn't need to he human shaped if he didn't want to be.</p>
<p>He felt like he wanted to get a little more comfortable in human form because it was easier interacting with other people. It was hard to talk to Molly well being a snake. He was sure it would freak her out if she could understand him. Or maybe once she knew she would be less afraid of snakes. He thought on that for a little while.</p>
<p>Clem stretched out his legs and leaned back on his hands thinking hard on what to do. Datura had be experimenting with changing their human form a little bit lately. Well Crowley was able to change his form easily to what ever suited his needs. Surely being half demon, half angel meant that Clem could also change his form more to his liking. There was nothing wrong with any form he took, but he always felt better as a snake.</p>
<p>Focusing again well sitting up straight and folded his arms in his lap he focused on the skin on his arms and how it was to soft. After a few moment the skin on his arm got a little itchy and he gently scratched it but paused in finding patches of scales. He had been thinking back to when they first learned human form and parts of their bodies had been covered in scales still.</p>
<p>Gently rubbing his hands together he changed some more skin into scales on the back of his hands until he liked the ratio of skin to scales.</p>
<p>Wiggling his toes again he frowned and closed his eyes. Focusing on his legs he thought about his snake form and felt himself slipping back towards it. But instead of popping back into a snake he held onto the human form as well well relaxing the focus on his legs. He felt the change and kept his eyes closed for another moment before cracking them open.</p>
<p>His legs were replaced with a tail about double his human height. The shirt he was wearing which had once been Crowley, but had been surrendered to Clem because he liked to sleep on it, was hanging over the part where this tail met his body. </p>
<p>Shifting a little Clem pulled up his shirt to see how everything looked. His black and red scales started fading into skin around were his hips would be. It went almost to his chest before the scales ratio dropped lower then the skin ratio. He gently ran a hand over where his tail started blinking a few time.</p>
<p>Pulling his tail around himself to sit on and think for a little while. He enjoyed this more then being fully human but maybe not as much as being fully snake. Twitching the tip of his tail, a panic started building up. He did not normally try changing things like this. What if he was not able to change back.</p>
<p>With a pop he changed back into a snake and curled up tightly. He was fine and couldn't feel anything off. Giving himself a few minutes to claim down he tried to change back into the half form he had been experimenting with. But ended up back in his human form but with some scales showing along his arms and hands.</p>
<p>Breathing slowly he repeated what he did the first time and changed his legs into a tail. Now in the half form he raised himself up on his tail to see how it felt. Frowning a little he settled back down and coiled his tail around himself. He was unsure if he liked it any better. He felt off balance when he had raised up.</p>
<p>But like anything new it would take time and practice to see if it was something he liked and would want to do more often. Letting himself relaxed he changed back into a snake and made his way up stairs and heading into his room. </p>
<p>Upon entering his room he glanced at the bed he rarely used. It was there more so for when the others wanted to come and sleep in his room, or mainly when Rosa sat and read a book with Clem. Clem enjoyed the padded basket where he could curl into a ball and feel comfortable.</p>
<p>Clem did have a few items he stored on a book shelf. He would normally climb the shelf if he wanted something, or would ask one of this siblings to get it for him. Moving over the shelf now he changed form back into a human and focused once again on changing his legs. It seemed to be getting a little easier each time he had tried.</p>
<p>Using the bookshelf as support he raised up on his tail again and grabbed the book Rosa had tucked onto one of the shelves. It was the one they had been reading together. He let go of the shelf and only almost fell over. His top half felt almost to heavy to be supported by this tail. Shifting how he was sitting on his tail made it easier to keep his balance. He sat back on his tail and opened the book looking over the first chapter. He did have some interests in reading, but didn't think he could do it as much as Rosa could. Raising up again he put the book away and looked at his bed.</p>
<p>It was not to far away and if he did fall over it would not hurt to much. So he started slowly moving over towards the bed testing the best way to move. It was a lot different from being fully snake, but used most of the same concepts. He felt like he had more muscles in this kind of tail the he did being fully snake. Maybe his body realized he need the extra muscles. He found leaning back a little helped him stay balanced.</p>
<p>Making it to the bed he lifted himself up onto it and pulled his tail up behind him. The window curtains were open because he rare had a reason to close them. He enjoyed the sun that normally filled the room, and did like the stars at night. He often fell asleep staring out the window if the night was clear enough.</p>
<p>A yawn escaped his mouth for a moment. A nap was not a bad idea because he had used a lot more magic within the last little while then he had this whole week. Muscles he did not even know he had hurt. But that could have been because he had only gotten those muscles recently, and tensing up when he almost fell over made the new muscles unhappy.</p>
<p>Looking down at his hands and tail, he thought about changing back fully into a snake but wanted to try some other things well still in this form. If he had a quick nap like this, he would not need to put so much magic into changing later. So he pulled back the blanket and curled his tail underneath it before settling and laying his head on the pillow.</p>
<p>Just a quick nap was the last things on his mind as he closed his eyes and drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to take this idea for yourself and run with it.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.</p>
<p>Please be sure to comment and leave a Kudos. I live on Kudos.</p>
<p>I'm just shy and stumble over getting the words out but I do still have some more ideas.</p>
<p>You can find me at 'thefemaledeath' on tumblr if you would like to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>